


It Will Rain

by charamanda



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda





	It Will Rain

{Based on the song It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.}

'I'll always be there for you.'

She hung onto those words as she was wheeled into the hospital's emergency room and desperately tried to stay awake, her blue eyes searching for olive brown hair. But her consciousness slowly faded and she slipped into the dark.

\------

Makoto Tachibana had been friends with Akita Erin for as long as he could remember, though not as long as his friendship with Haruka. But the three of them had been the best of friends even though she was two years younger than them. The first time they met was a comical encounter. The girl had just moved into the neighborhood and the first place she visited was the fishmonger. At there, she witnessed Haruka strip and being stopped by Makoto who held him back. She burst out laughing at the scene, almost falling into a fish tank herself. Instead of laughing at her like she expected, Makoto immediately helped her up and asked if she was alright.

"You don't look like you're from around here." Makoto stated and the girl nodded, dusting her skirt.

"I moved here only yesterday. Hey, your friend!" She exclaimed and pointed to Haruka, who was about to jump in again. Makoto runs and holds him back, pulling him away from the fish tank.

"Sorry but could you take his clothes?" Makoto shouted as he dragged Haruka out of the shop, leaving the blonde to gather Haruka's clothes and immediately ran after them. After getting Haruka to wear his clothes, Makoto officially introduced himself.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana and this is my best friend, Haruka Nanase." She let out a giggle and covered her mouth with the back of her hand, her cheeks pink.

"I'm sorry. Your names sound really cute for guys." Makoto smiled, waving it off.

"It's fine. What's your name?"

"I'm Akita Erin! Nice to meet you!"

\-----

####  _If you ever leave me, baby,_

####  _Leave some morphine at my door_

####  _'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

####  _To realize what we used to have,_

####  _We don't have it anymore._

  
Makoto sat by the bed, holding onto Erin's hand. He pressed it against his own cheek and closed his eyes, allowing a few drops of tears to roll down his cheeks. Opening his eyes again, he stared at her bandage-covered face and a few more drops of tears rolled down. When he first got the call from the hospital about Erin getting into a accident, he froze. He did not know what to do or what to think. Gou had to slap him a few times to get him back to his senses.

_"What happened?!"_

_"Erin... She... She got into an accident..." The last word came out as a whisper and the tears came falling out._

_"What am I supposed to do? What if-What if-What if she-"_

_"Stop scaring yourself!" Haruka raised his voice slightly and startled the panicky Makoto._

_"For now, go to the hospital to see her." And that was exactly what he did. When he arrived, he had to wait outside the operating theater for quite a number of hours, nearing a whole twelve hours. While he waited for his girlfriend to come out, he refused food and sleep, simply sitting there and praying for her safety. The moment she exited the operating theater, Makoto jumped up and immediately went over._

_"Sir, who are you to the patient?" The doctor asked, holding a arm out to stop Makoto from advancing._

_"I'm her boyfriend. What happened to her?" The boy asked in a pleading tone and held onto the doctor's arm. The doctor's expression softened as he removed his mask._

_"She has three broken ribs, two fractured limbs and multiple cuts on her body. She might not wake up for the time being because she has a blood clot and we do not know how long it will take for it to disperse."_

_"What...? You don't know how long it's going to take for her to wake up?" The doctor nodded slowly, gently patting Makoto's arm._

_"You can go make arrangements for her admission and go see her." Makoto offered no reply and so, the doctor left, leaving him all alone. Ten minutes later, he moved to the counter to ask for the blonde's room number. He slowly walked in, taking her damaged form in. At first, he felt anger. Anger at the driver who caused this. Anger at himself for not being there with her. Then he felt sadness. Sadness at not being able to see her smile, hear her laugh or hug her as tightly as he always did. He sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed and picked her hand up._

It's been hours since then and he's been staying like that, not moving at all.

"Mako-chan... You should eat something." Nagisa said after realizing that Makoto was still wearing the same shirt from two days ago.

"Makoto-sempai, Nagisa is right. Erin-chan wouldn't want to see you like that." Only at the mention of the girl's name, did he look up. Both Nagisa and Gou held out food and drinks. His green eyes looked at the offered items for a minute or so before slowly reaching out to take them. Smiles appeared on the younger duo's faces as they handed the items over before taking a seat next to Makoto. Gou began talking to Erin as she peeled an apple while Nagisa watched Makoto finish his food slowly.

"I'm here." Haruka announces as he enters the ward with Rei.

"Haru-chan!/Haruka sempai!" Gou and Nagisa called out simultaneously before narrowing their eyes at each other.

"Seriously, the both of you are like children." Rei comments and the glares are channeled to him.

"Don't be so noisy." Hearing that voice, everyone, including Makoto, turned their heads to the door, staring at maroon-colored hair boy leaning against the door with a look of disapproval. Pushing himself off the frame, he placed the fruit basket on the table next to the hospital bed and dropped a hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"Don't be so sad. I'm sure Erin wouldn't want to see you like that. Go take a rest." Makoto took another look at her sleeping form than at Rin, Haruka and Nagisa before nodding his head and got up.

"I'll go with you." Haruka said and followed the taller man out. Rin took over Makoto's seat and looked at Erin with a sad face.

"Please get well soon." He whispered, placing his hand over hers.

\-----

The first time he asked her out was during prom. He had used the cheesy method of getting his friends to relay messages one by one to her so that he could ask the final question. She didn't mind, though. She was really happy that he made all that effort just to ask her one simple question.

"You're so cheesy, Mako-chan!" Nagisa commented while he giggled, looking at the both of them. Gou hit the back of his head and clasped her hands together, looking at the couple dreamily.

"That's what you call romantic, baka. But I don't think you'll understand that. Actually, none of you will, except for Makoto-sempai." Gou stated and nodded her head to her own words, as if to affirm them. Erin let out a laugh at the squabbling pair and smiled lightly at their antics.

"Take care of Makoto." Haruka says quietly next to her as the both of them watch Makoto separate Gou and Nagisa. She looked at Haruka and nodded her head.

"I will. But I have a feeling I will be the one being taken care of." A small smile appeared on the raven-haired male's face.

"I agree to that."

"Hey!" She protested with a pout and struck Haruka on the arm lightly. Just then, Makoto returned and sighed. Smiling, the blonde held onto his hand.

"Don't worry about them so much." Makoto looked at her before smiling and nodding his head. Haruka, at the side, slowly inches away from the couple to where Nagisa and Gou is.

"Gou-chan, where's Rin? I thought he said he was coming?" The redhead sighed and shook her head.

"I have no idea as well. I think he might be coming later on." Nagisa then drags Gou to the side, whispering to her.

"Is it true that Rin likes Erin-chan?" Gou widened her eyes and put her mouth over his mouth, immediately looking at the new couple to see if they had heard what Nagisa had just said.

"That was a long time ago! Don't ever bring that up again, got it?"

"But if it was from a long time ago, wouldn't it be fine to talk about it?" Rei asked, frowning slightly as he pushed his spectacles up.

"Just don't talk about it again or your training menu will double from now on!" Gou threatened and both males immediately kept quiet. Satisfied, Gou took a look at Makoto and Erin, who were now linking arms.

\-----  
  
Makoto returned to the ward, now freshly rested and clean again. He returned to his usual seat by Erin's bedside and held her hand once more.

"Please wake up soon. I really miss you." He whispered and closed his eyes, trying hard to hold his tears back. All of a sudden, the monitor beeped like crazy. Makoto's eyes sprung open, staring at Erin in shock, at a loss about what was happening and what he was supposed to do.

"Sir, sir, please leave the room." The nurse pushed him out quickly and went back in to assist the doctor. Makoto paced about, unsure about anything right now. Ten minutes later, the doctor and nurses left the room and the doctor found Makoto seated outside the room, his hands in the form of a prayer. When the olive green-haired boy looked up, the doctor shook his head sadly and walked away, leaving Makoto alone to cope with the news. Once he finally processed the news, he broke. He cried loudly, clutching at his heart painfully. When Haruka, Nagisa and Gou arrived, they found him crying loudly and looked into the room just in time to see the staff wheeling her bed out. Both Nagisa and Gou gasped, their hands automatically flying to their mouths. Haruka holds onto Makoto and lets his taller friend cry into his shirt as he pats his back.

 

  
_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds  
_ _My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
_ _Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_


End file.
